A story only found in anime
by Koneko13
Summary: In japan, anything is possible, even the fact that your and two other kids parents were killed by the same person or people. As these three join together to unfurl the reason the of why they were killed, they discover that they my be more special than they expected.


I've been working on this thing FOREVER. All original, so I own all they characters and the plot. PLEASE REVIEW! (I need the joy of knowing that people really do read this!) I had no idea it was this long(O.o)

My life has changed, not

Some people say that their life sucks when it's actually totally awesome. Some people think their life's great, but really it's crappy. My life sucks and does suck….. Does that sound too poetic to you? Or is it just down right pathetic? Well, the website I just joined asked the question, "How do you describe your life?" and that's what I put. Okay? The sites called . You may ask, "Why are you on this site, again?" The answer: I don't really have what you call "friends" and I'm supposed to write an end-of-the-year report. It's only the second month of school, but I don't know how long this "friend making" thing will take.

The website asked me for personal info for who-knows-what. I'll just tell you what I put. Don't ask why, please. Name: Ryoko Suzuki. This isn't my real last name. I don't really remember it….. Age: 15. Birth date: (and why do they need this again and why not say birthday?) May 13, 1997. Blood type: (WHY DO THEY NEED THIS FOR GOD'S SAKE?!) A. Sex: female (I think). Now time for the important questions. Username: Shadowneko. Password: SECRET! (why would I tell you?) One question left, "Do you wish to chat with both genders?" Strange… Sure, I may find the rare breed of "boyfriend" on this site.

I wonder what time it is, hmmmm. 7:56 a.m. Wait. 7:56 a.m. Dammit. I'm gonna be late for school again. I'll take the short cut. I stuff my labtop into my bag, say sayonara to Zero, my pet raccoon, and rush out the door of my abandoned house. Yes, I said abandoned, but I'll tell you more about that later. Right now, I got to make sure that I don't get hit by a car as I run across the street.

The short cut is running through the run down part of town, where all the drug dealer, yankis, and juvenile delinquents hang out at. I somehow got to personally know most of them. Sad. Just sad.

I first learned of the short cut when I was on my way home from school and decided to go through the area. Bad mistake. Later it was okay cause I now know what to expect, but before I almost died on the way to my house. The biggest problem was this pack of dogs. I'm more of a cat person myself, so they scared the heck out of me. Soon they got use to me running through their yard. I gave the yard a nickname, "The Dawgz." I know it's bad but you don't really care what you call a place full of flea ridden mutts that look fluffy but can rip your arm off.

I'm just about to climb the fence, and usually I hear them barking from blocks away but today, it's quiet. Maybe they just decided to for once shut up. Well, let's see. I just hopped the fence when I saw them all gathered around something in the corner. It's black and….. bleeding! Oh God!

Well, it's not a dog, it's a guy. I say that he's about 15ish. He's….sleeping? Ha! He's sleeping with the…. Crap, he's bleeding heavily from the abdomen. I hope he's not actually dead. I place my hand on his chest. Okay, he's breathing, but softly. I better treat his wounds.

I should mention to you while I'm bandaging him up, that when I started using the short cut, I started putting medical supplies for obvious reasons. Sure turned out handy today, didn't it?

I was just about to take his hood off, when he woke up. He seems delusional. Probably from loss of blood and the fact that some random person is kneeling beside him in a yard full of dogs. God. He's really cute. Wow! I never, and I mean NEVER, thought a guy was cute before. Who is he? Oh no! He's staring at me1 Ah, say something! "Are you al-." He fainted before I could finish.

Well I'm at home now. School can wait, he's going to die if I leave him alone. Your probably wondering, "How did you get him to your house?" Duh. I carried him. My job kind of forces me to be strong. I'll tell you more about that later. I promise. Okay? Kay.

I finished treating him, he really did have a bad wound. It's funny cause he looks like we could be siblings. His hair is dark brown, mine is pitch black. His eyes are bluish-green, mine are greenish-blue. Yes, there is a difference. Our skin about the same shade, except his is paler, well he did just lose a lot of blood after all. I think that he's about a good 7cm. taller than me. That's not saying much though. I'm at max 150cm. tall, about 5ft. We really could be related.

I sitting at the side of the bed, making sure that he's still breathing. Then as I'm about to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, he wakes up. "Good your up. What do you want to eat?" What? I'm hungry, what do you want me to say? But of course no one ever answers my questions without asking a question of their own.

"How did I get here?" Really. I ask you about food, care about that later. "I carried you. Now what do you want to eat? I can make miso soup and tea if you want." "You….. carried me?" "NO! I dragged you on your face while some cat slept on your back with a unicorn! Of course I carried you!" Really, was it necessary to ask that? "But your shorter than me. Wasn't it hard?" You had to say that. This conversation ends here. "Well one; I'm forced to be strong to live and two; you're not that heavy." He's staring at me again. "But…." I left the room before he could finish.

When I came back I was carrying our lunch. "Who's the can of tuna for?" He asks a lot of questions, doesn't he? "For Zero." At that moment, as if on cue, Zero wakes up. He was sleeping at the foot of the bed. "I thought that he was fake!" Ha! "No, he's as real as can be! The one under the pillow is fake." Wait did I tell him I had a stuffed raccoon under my pillow? Yes, I think I did. Whatever. "Your pretty weird, aren't you?" "Yeah." We both broke out laughing. I hope I can see him a lot after he's better. He's really nice.

I decided catch up on some homework. Tomorrow, I'll have to have him swear never to tell where I live. Let's just say that with my job, if people knew where I live, I'd be dead.

Well it's getting late, time to go to bed. I'm going to sleep on the floor. I'll let him sleep on my bed. I must ask him his name in the morning…..

I woke up before dawn as usual. It's still pretty dark still, but I just know that something's wrong. I get up slowly and quietly and walk over to my bed. He's gone. All that's there is a note. I quickly open it. All that it says is, "Thanks."


End file.
